Clases de Supervivencia
by AnnaKyouyamaSensei
Summary: Listo el segundo cap! xDDD Ahora, despues de la clase de cocina con Anna, qué le espera a Ren en la isla?
1. Chapter 1

Ren: bueno.. este es un fic muy gracioso.. bla, bla bla --U

May: apto para todo público +w+U

Anna: amargado ¬¬U... -pensando: bla bla gracioso ¬¬-

Allu: es lo max º-º!

Ren: ¬¬U leanlo y dejen reviews

May: T0T -tiene hambruna-

Anna: si, eso mismo ¬¬ -pensando: y que sean muchos ¬¬... º-º-

Allu: vamonos a comer may n-n!

May: sii!

-Allu y May se van-

Ren: bueno mira a ambos lados comenzamos? o.oU

Anna: Bueno, demosle n-n

-se sube el telon-

Una tarde como cualquiera en la residencia Asakura...

Ren : -entrenando en el patio-

Anna: u-ú mmm... -se asoma a la puerta del patio-

Ren : -no nota su presencia- ...

Anna:...REEEEEEENNNNNNN!-con cuchillo en mano-

Ren: -se sobresalta- -U.. -voltea y ve a anna con un cuchillo en la mano- o---oU q sucede?

Anna: ò-o Hoy te enseñare algo nuevo...

Ren: algo...nuevo o----o q...q?

Anna: Te voy a enseñar a cocinar con...ANNA vo-o...o-ov...! -luces, colores y fuegos artificiales-

Ren: -caida al estilo anime- UuUu...

Anna: que te pasa? VENDRÁS PORQUE SI ...-lo toma de las piernas y lo arrastra a la cocina- MUAJAJAJA -risa malevola-

**-En la cosina-**

Anna: Hoy haremos...o.ó...

Ren: -en la cosina- o.o q haremos anna-chan -x-U

Anna: Haremos ¬¬…

**-algunos minutos despues-**

Anna: Bueno, quieres aprender a hacer unas galletas estilo...ANNAO.ó? -muchas estrellas a su alrededor-

Ren: -señala las estrellas- y eso ...

Anna: es porque es al estilo...ANNA -estrellas-

Ren: acaso esa estrella se burla de mi cabello? -mirando feo a las estrellas-

Anna: -lo zapea- DEJA EL TRAUMA!

Ren: esta bien! -se soba la cabeza-

Anna: -saca la harina- SACA EL AZUCAR! - -xx

Ren: -saca el azucar- que mas?

Anna: 2 HUEVOS

Ren: -saca 2 huevos-

Anna: VAINILLA

Ren: -saca la vainilla-

Anna: MAIZINA, SAL, BICARBONATO DE SODIO Y MANTEQUILLA!

Ren: -saca todo eso-

Anna: ahora n-nxxx

Anna: necesitamos como boll ...la cosa esa para mezclar !

Ren: -va al set de full metal alchemist... se mete en el almacen de utileria y roba la cabeza de al-

Anna: -esperando- - -xxx

Ren: -trae la cabeza de al- aqui hay algo!

Anna: OK...Primero...

Anna: Hecha 2 barras de mantequilla ...

Ren:-hecho 4 barras de mantequilla en la cabeza de al- o.o

Anna: Ahora, mezcla la mantequilla hasta que esté blanca

Ren: -empiesa a mezcla-

Anna: rapido!

Ren: -mescla mas rapido-

Anna: más rápido ..

Ren: -mas rapido-

Anna: súper mas rapido

Ren: -super hiper más rapido-

Anna: ya ta n-nxx

Ren: -dejo de mesclar-

Anna: dos tazas de azucar

Ren: -le hecho 5 tazas de azucar-

Anna: Mezclalo ...rapido ...super rapido ...super hiper rapido o—óxx

Ren: -mesclo super hiper mas rapido- -w-

Anna: Bien bien n.n

Anna: Ahora, los huevos n-nxx

Ren: cuantos? -la mira de reojo-

Anna: 2 n-n

Ren: -le hecho 4 huevos-

Anna: Muy bien, ahora mezcla mezcla mezcla ! -con un latigo-

Anna: super hiper extra mas rapido !

Ren: -mesclo super hiper extra mas rapido-

Anna: Muy bien n-n...Ahora, la vainilla n-n

Anna: echale un chorrito o0Ó!

Ren: -le hecho un ladron-

Anna: ahora, mezcla !

ladron: q hago aqui o.o?

Ren: -mesclo super hiper extra mas rapido-

Anna: está aprendiendo , ahora, la maizina, 2 tercios de taza n-nxx

ladron: xwx -muere-

Ren:-le hecho eso-

Anna: mezcla...

Ren: -mesclo-

Anna: Muy bien n-n... Ahora, el bicarbonato y la sal, solo un poquitin n-n

Ren: -le hecho media caja de bicarbonato y medio paquete de sal y mesclo- ya

Anna: pensando:... espero que lo esté haciendo bien ...termina de mezclar todo, con cuidado ..-se voltea a buscar los chocolates-

Ren: -termino de mesclar todo y sin cuidado- o.o

Rata: -aparece y se mete en la mescla por chusma-

Ren: -ve a la rata- o.oU -instinto asesino mode on!- o---ó -la mata con la cuchara y sigue mesclando- n-un

Anna: -agarra un paquete de chispas de chocolate- .. -se voltea- a ver

Ren: -silvo- lalala

Anna: -mira la mezcla- u-ú...está bien !

**-nose ve nada mas q una masa amarilla-**

Anna: -le hecha todas las chispitas de chocolate-

Anna: mezcla con cuidadeto n-n... -se voltea-

Ren: -mesclo sin cuidado-

**-una paloma entra por la ventana y por chusma se mete en la mescla-**

Paloma: -muere-

Ren: -la ignora y sigue mesclando- n-un

Anna: -saca bandejas para colocar las galletas- n-nxx

Ren: -sigue mesclando-

Anna: -se voltea- n-nXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX todo bien?

Ren: si...

Anna: -pone las bandejas- Ahora, a hacer las formas de galletas ...

Anna: -agarra la masa-...-hace una formita de una galleta- n-n así... Ahora haslo tu

Ren: -tomo masa- ... -hace la forma de la cabeza de bason- +-+U

Anna: -sigue haciendo formitas- ¬¬UUu

Ren: -tambien- ¬¬..

Anna: Ahora...-mete las bandejas en el horno-

Anna: -se sienta a esperar- espero que salga bien

Ren: -espera observando en horno- o.oU

Anna: -leyendo una revista- hiciste todo bien?

Ren: dudas de mi capasidad ¬-¬U?... dudas del gran Ren Tao!

Anna: ... -teniendo las 1000 y 1 dudas-

Bason: -aparece en forma bolita sobre la cabeza de anna- q hacen? Owo

Anna: Ayyy q liiindo +X!

Bason: hola joven anna.. hola señorito ren nwn! -flota por ahi-

Anna: -estruja a bason-

Bason: xwxU

Ren: olle! -le quita a bason-

Bason: -

Anna: - -

**-Las galletas estan listas-**

Anna: - -U...-se acerca al horno-

Ren: o.oU -se acerca detras de ella- owo

Anna: -abre el horno y saca las galletas-...

Bason: o.o ...

Ren: -huelen rico- provemoslas!

Anna: Huelen...bien - -

Ren : tu primero n,n

Anna: pruebalas tu ..

Ren: no, tu..

Anna: tu..

Ren: las damas primero nn

Anna: dejate de tonterias ¡

Ren: ok ok -toma una galletita-...-la acerca lentamente hacia su boca-

Anna: ...

Bason: O.O ...

Anna: -mirando detenidamente-

Ren: -muerde una orillita- mmm.. ricas ..

Anna: -te la hago tragar a golpes- a qué sabe?

Ren: -pone la misma cara q el cantante de miranda cuando le dan la pastilla don- +o+UuUu esta deliciosa

Anna: ah si? o-oU... -come una-

Anna+-+ wee!

Ren: -toma otra y se la come-

Bason: o.oU

Anna: -comiendo- que le pusiste?

Ren: lo q me dijistes...

Anna: bien..

Bason: nn

Anna: conrazon +-+

Anna: ejem bueno... que te pareció la clase?

Ren: muy interesante ... no sabia q los ladrones, las ratas y las palomas supieran tan bien o.oU...

Anna: QUÉ DIJISTE o0Ó!

Ren: ..Uu etto...

Anna: -saco 4676161 cuchillos-

Ren: -retrocede- nn vamos bason ... debemos entrenar ..Uu.

Bason: -lo sigue- si señorito ren OxOU

Anna: ¬¬#

Ren: -sale corriendo-

Anna: uú...

Ren:

Anna: -pensando cosas malignas-


	2. La Isla

May: bienvenidos a la 2da parte n-n -filma con una camara casera a anna- digame cual era su plan secreto Oxo?

Anna: ¬¬U...º-º Bueno...era hora de que Ren aprendiera a vivir solo, en una isla solo, defenderse solo ¬¬, cocinar solo ¬¬..

May: todo alone? OxoU .. q no estubo toda su infancia alone? XD

Anna: Bueno, ahora está mayorsito el chino no? ¬O¬U...Puede que no sobreviva +-+

May: ohh óxoU pero... -pensando: si se muere mi mente perversa y yaoiesca no va a poder alimentarse T-TU- ok ok nwn .. empesemos con el fic °O°!

-Se abren los telones...-

**La Isla**

**-Ese mismo día a las 4 de la madrugada...-**

**-Lc: Dormitorio de ren-**

Ren: -durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama- zZzZz u-u

Anna: -aparece como película de terror al lado de la cama de Ren..- ...

REEEEENNNNNNNN! -le grita al oído-

Ren: -salta de la cama y se cuelga a la luz de techo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -grita con los ojos cerrados-

Anna: -con un bolso en mano- BAJA DE AHÍ! prepara tus cosas que te llegó la Hora..-música de película de terror-

Ren: -baja del techo y cae hábilmente de pie- o--oU la hora? -_piensa: a q se refiere... será q me va a echar de la casa T-T?_-

Ren: -lo ataja- ...o-oUu ..-comienza a preparar sus cosas-

**-Anna se va del dormitorio-**

**-Entran Yoh, Hao, Lyserg, Chocolove y Horo-**

Chocolove: Weee mi negrete je va puee T-T... -abrazando a Ren-

Ren: -gota- ...

Lyserg: JAJAJAJAJA TE VAS A MORIR JAJAJAJJA ¬O¬! º-º..

Horo: °-° fue un honor haber peleado en tu bando rensito xDU

Yoh: yo se q tu puedes len jijiji n-n

Hao: jajajaja ¬o¬ apuesto a que ni duras 5 minutos allá ¬¬

Ren: ¬¬ -mira feo a hao-

Hao: -le hecha la lengua a ren-

**-todos se van a una esquina de la sala a contar dinero y apostar-**

**-Entra Anna-**

Anna: Estás listo ¬¬UUUUU? -lo arrastra hasta afuera-

Ren: -carga su bolso en su hombro- T-TU -cascada de lágrimas-

**-Los demás estaban partiéndose de la risa en la esquina, apostando-**

Horo: creen q esté bien? -con un tono de preocupación evidente-

Hao: -le da un zape- JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA...! Claro que no ¬O¬... -contando su dinero- º-º

Horo: ¬¬ quieres pelear?

Hao: Cállate hoto ¬¬.. vas a apostar o que ¬¬.. º-º?

Horo: -le da un montón de dinero- apuesto todo a q lo logra! -cara de maniático-

Lyserg: Claro que lo logrará n-n! es lo máximo º-º -con una lagrima de emoción-

Yoh: ese es el espíritu n-n! jijiji

Horo: -mira feo a lyzerg- hummm... ¬¬U

Yoh: o-o el es fuerte.. yo se q saldrá bien jijiji n-n

Chocolove: -llorando en una esquina- je va a morí pue T-T...

Hao: Si se muere, ME QUEDO CON SU LANZA ¬O¬ YA LO DIJE ES MIA ¬O¬!

Horo: ¬¬ no morirá! .. no puede -negando frenéticamente con la cabeza-

-Hao, con un bigote, y un maletín- Gracias por el buen negocio º-º!

**-Todos se quedan apostando y Hao peleando por sus cosas-**

**-mientras tanto en el helicóptero...Lc: algun lugar del caribe (xDU)-**

Ren: -apollando su menton con la mano derecha y observando el paisaje- ...

Anna: Vas a sobrevivir no? ¬¬

Ren: -sale de su ensimismamiento- ehh.. ahhh? si, si -la mira seriamente-

Ren: ...acaso.. te preocupas por mi -arquea una ceja-

Anna: ¬¬.. No tonto, si mueres... QUIEN ME VA A COCINAR Y LIMPIAR? ToT

Ren: pues... esta yoh -mira nuevamente hacia el paisaje- ..

Anna: No seas inútil ¬¬Uu, Horo te extrañaría!

Ren: -se sonrroja y evita mirarla- si.. claro.. -_piensa: ¬¬U lo sabra? .. T-TU_-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-En algun lugar de la pension asakura-**

Horo: achus!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-El Helicoptero, vuela ligeramente sobre la isla, y se queda flotando unos instantes a unos metros del suelo-**

Anna: preparate ¬¬ -Empuja a Ren afuera- Bien, muy bien º-º

Ren: -cae de cara al suelo- -U

Anna: -le tira un intercomunicador en la cara- Si tienes problemas, me hablas por ahi ¬¬. Te daré algunos consejos para vivir, nada mas ¬¬

Ren: -el intercomunicador golpea la caveza de ren- ok ok x-xUuU

Anna: -le tira otro bolso- Ahí tienes lo escensial º-º..-Se va-

Ren: -se levanta y se coloca el intercomunicador/reloj en la muñeca-

Ren: -abre el bolso y encuentra una botella de agua, una cuchara y un encendedor-

Ren: -hablando para si- para q seran estas cosas? -saca del bolso el encendedor y lo observa.. tenia el dibujo de un trevol de 4 hojas- (N.a./May: así como encededor de indiana jones T-T)

-Suena ruidosamente el intercomunicador-

Anna: "NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO PENSANDO EN COSAS OBVIAS!¬O¬ COMO NO SABES HACER FUEGO, CHINITO INUTIL TE LO DI ¬O¬UUUU"

Ren: -casi ni se inmuta- ..ok anna °-°UuU...-en el fondo de su corazon:_ casi me da 10 infartos seguidos ¬¬U_- y la cuchara? °-° -hablando con anna por el intercomunicador-

Ren: - -UuU .. ok, ok -ya estaba de mal humor como para seguir hablando y q anna le gritase- cambio y fuera.. -corta la comunicacion-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Mientras...en la Pensión Asakura.. todos sentados frente al televisor gritando y apostando, como viendo un partido de futbol-**

Yoh: yo se q len podra salir arioso °-°!

Horo: si, el nunk nos ha decepcionado -_piensa: dios q no muera o no me pagara los 15 dólares q me debe T-T_ (N.a./May: si claro "te debe" dinero xD)-

Hao: SU CASA ES MIAAA! ¬O¬ -Aún peleando por las cosas de Ren-

Bason: -aparece sobre hao- esta muy equivocado señor hao...

Hao: -golpea a bason- SILENCIO BOLA DE GAS ¬O¬

Bason: .-.U si el señorito len muere .. dudo q muera, es muy hábil.. la casa será de jun O-O

Chocolove: Mi Ren..mi amiguito TOT.. MI PELUCHITO TOT!

Horo: -se pone celoso por ese comentario de chocolove- ¬¬U

Lyserg: -sentado, apartado de ellos- el puede n-n

Yoh: -sentado junto a lyzerg- claro q si n-n jijiji

Chocolove: Ren! Tu puedes! Yo se que puedes TOT!... -se va a una esquina con Hao- 50000 Dólares a que no dura ni 5 min. º-º

Hao! -anotando en un papelito la apuesta de chocolove-

Horo: valla apoyo q le das chocolove ¬¬x -le grita desde su lugar-

Anna: Cállense! ¬-¬UUUU Estoy tratando de pensar! -veía la tele-

Bason: ó-oUu -se dirige donde anna- T-TU verdad q mi señorito ren puede?

Anna: si el chino picotón vive.. entonces le doy 5 dolares ¬-¬U.. -se va a la esquina con Hao y Chocolove- 9000 Dólares a que no vive º-º!

Hao: -en el cielo de las apuestas- +-----+Uu

Bason: ¬¬U

Horo: hasta tu anna¡ -cara de incrédulo-

Anna: -vuelve a su sillón- Bueno, silencio ¬¬ que comience la diversión +..

Yoh: -se sienta a su lado- jijiji n-n

Horo: -se sienta en el suelo al lado de yoh-

Bason: -flota sobre ellos-

Hao: -parado detrás de ellos y contando el dinero- +v+ -es feliz- T-TU

chocolove: -se sienta en el suelo al lado de anna-

Lyserg: -se sienta al lado de horo- n-un

Anna: ...MUAJAJAJA..MUAJAJAJA..MUAJAJAJAJAJA º0º! -gritando como maniática- ...ejem,

bueno cállense...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Mientras..en la Isla-**

Ren: -llevaba varias horas rondando por la selva de la isla y empezaba a cansarse de la maleza- u-ú#

-De repente, sale un conejo de por ahi-

Conejo: º-º.. -empieza a olerlo- n-n

Ren: -mira al conejo con indiferencia- ..

Conejo: QUE MIRAS INUTIL ¬O¬? -el conejo lo patea en la rodilla y se va-

Ren: arg! -se agarra la rodilla- o óX

Ren: T-T! creí q los conejos eran amables! -saltando en un pie- ME LAS PAGARAS! -cara de maniático asesino- SI TE LLEGO A VER DENUEVO TE JURO Q ... Q .. -mente pervertida..._piensa: no, no mejor no.. me verían raro OxoU... si eso es.. eso haré+_-

**-De Repente, empieza a llover-**

Ren: -mira hacia el cielo- rayos justo lo q me faltaba! -varios insultos en chino-

Conejo: -viene otra vez- CUIDA ESA BOCA CHINO DE &·" ¬O¬ -lo vuelve a patear en la otra rodilla y se va-

Ren: TT-TTXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX -furioso-

conejo: -saltando por ahi- -º-º-..

Ren: -persigue al conejo- o óXxX

Ren: -empuña su mano derecha y aparece su lanza en esta- o óX

Ren: -corre velozmente hacia el conejo- estas muerto! -cara de psicópata-

**-De repente, Ren se cae por un barranco-**

Ren: XOxU -cayendo-

Ren: -clava la lanza en el barranco sujetándose- T-T

conejo: -Aparece arriba riéndose del- JAJAJAJAJA TONTO!¬O¬

Ren: u úX ... _-piensa: cuando salga de esta matare a todos los conejos del mundo!-_

**-el conejo se vuelve a ir-**

**-De repente, le caen muchas cucarachas e insectos encima-**

Ren: XOxU!

Ren: -se suelta y la lanza queda clavada-

(N.a/May: con aluceta TODO sucede de repente n-ñU)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-En la casa, frente al televisor-**

Hao: JAJAJAJA VIERON? EL CHINO ES PATETICO ¬O¬..BASON SERÁ MIO º-º..!

Bason: primero muerto ¬¬U

Horo: pero ya no podrás quedarte con la lanza -rie burlonamente-

Hao: calla! -zapea en la cabeza a horo-

Horo: x-xU

Chocolove: que conejo maj lendo pue º-º..!

Lyserg: n-n... -sentando solo, en una esquina-

Yoh: -rodea a anna con su brazo derecho- jijiji n-n

Anna: Bueno silencio, veremos si el chino vive ¬¬U.. -zapea a yoh-

Yoh: .-.U

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-En la isla...-**

Ren: u-u -inconciente en el suelo.. soñando con Ángeles azules-

**-llega el conejo-**

conejo: OYE CHINO ¬O¬ -lo patea- DESPIERTA ¬O¬!

Ren: -agarra al conejo de la pata-

Conejo: OYE! SUELTAME TOT!

Ren: -cara de maniático psicópata- Ò0ó...

conejo: -le escupe en la cara-

Ren: -se limpia con la mano libre-

**-suena la música de psicosis **(N.a./May: esto es malo o-ôU...)**-**

Conejo: T-T... -tenia una cara excesivamente tierna-

Ren: -lo mira a los ojos con una cara llena de compasión- °-°'

Ren: -maniatic mode: ON...lo comienza a dar contra la pared del barranco-

Conejo: AAAAHHH XOX...

Ren: nadie.. -golpe- se... -golpe- burla ... -golpe- de ... -golpe- REN TAO! -mega golpe-

Conejo: .. -muerto- xOX..

Ren: inche conejo ¬¬X -se lo lleva- a ver si sirves de algo y te como! (N.a/May: pero se olvida de la lanza el muy baka ¬¬U)

**-Llega el alma del conejo- **

alma de conejo: OYE INUTIL ¬O¬! VENGARE MI MUERTE! TOT!

Ren: -lo ignora- vete al...(alu: -aprieta el botón de censura- °-°U)

alma de conejo: -se larga- volveré!¬¬

Ren: -le hace dedo del medio al conejo mientras lo ve marchar-.. u ú

Ren: -maniatic mode: off-...-cocina al conejo... para encender la fogata utiliza el encendedor- -x-

**-De repente, llega un oso- ..**

Ren: -ve al oso- o oUuU

Oso: -se sienta al lado de Ren- QUE MAS AMIGO! nOn? -rodea a ren con una pata- VAS A COMER NO nOn? Invítame algo n0n

Ren: o oUuUu cla-claro...

Ren: -le da la mitad del conejo al oso- oxoU

Oso: nOn -comiendo- ..Oye y que haces aquí varado en la isla? nOn estas solito? nOn? Te acompaño? nOn Quieres ser mi amigo nOn? Cual es tu color favorito? nOn

Ren: -incomodado de tanto cuestionario- emmm.. estoy en un entrenamiento.. si.. nose °x°U ... claro n-nU ... morado .x.Uu ..

Oso: -lo abraza- Tienes hambre? nOn sabes escribir? nOn Te gusta el pescado nOn? Te gusta nadar? nOn

Ren: ya no... si si se... masomenos .x. ... si me gusta -tratando de soltarse lo mas cortés posible-

Oso: -lo abraza mas fuerte- te gusta el chocolate? nOn quieres uno? nOn Te invito a mi casa? nOn Quieres conocer a mi familia nOn? -Saca fotos- Mira, mis hijos y mi esposa y.. -señalando y hablando- mi primo..mi tío..

_-nota mental de Ren: inche oso gay q (alu: -toca denuevo el botón- °O°U).. querrá! Òxó#?-_

Ren: o-oUuU -piensa: este es como hughes (FMA) T-TUuUu-

Ren: ammm.. si me gusta, no gracias n-ñUuU ... no ahora no podría.. me encantaría algun día... o-o q besha familia n-ñUu

Oso: Bueno, te cuento mi vida º-º... -empieza a hablar- hace 5 años pesqué mi primer pescado º-º -pasan 2 horas- a ella la conocí en la playa º-º -pasan 3 horas- he sido muy feliz -pasan 4 horas- º-º..

Ren: -con ojeras del tamaño del mundo- aja.. q interesante .. _-piensa: q este osos nunk se va a callar? ...¬¬ cuanto falta para la hibernación? ... u-úX ...ya deben de ser como las ... si! las 4 de la tarde - -U .. debería matarlo ¬¬U .. pero fue la primer criatura q me trato bien u.uU .. q m--- haré ¬¬?-_

**-el oso sigue hablando hasta muy entrada la noche (hora aproximada: 9.30 pm)- **

Oso: quieres dormir en mi casa? º-º?

Ren: amm .. no gracias n-nUuU seria mucha molestia.. además q estoy en entrenamiento o-oU ..

Oso: pero no hay problema º-º! pasa la noche conmigo! n-n

Ren: enserio no puedo -sonríe con toda la amabilidad posible- si anna se enterase q no respete mi entrenamiento n-nUuU... -pasa su dedo horizontalmente por su cuello- o-oU...

Oso: Enserio, ven º-º

Ren: q no puedo! -perdiendo la paciencia.. _había algo MUY raro en ese oso ¬¬_-

Oso: DI QUE SI T-T..

Ren: no puedo, perdóname pero no!

Oso: -se levanta- ¬¬

Ren: -observo al oso levantarse-

Oso: ... -lo mira malignamente, con una mirada fría-

Ren: -me levanto y retrocedo- o-oUuUu

Oso: ...-de repente, rompe a llorar- BUAAAAAAA TOT! NADIE ME QUIERE ToT! -Sale corriendo como niña por el bosque y se pierde por ahí-

Ren: -suspira aliviado- fiu... por poco y me creia muerto oxoU

**-De repente, hacia mucho frío, total, eran pasadas las 10 PM ¬¬U-**

Ren: -comienza a tiritar- ... q baka soy olvide mi abrigo -x-UuU -auto reprochándose-

-Suena el intercomunicador ruidosamente- NO SEAS INÚTIL Y CONSTRUYE UN REFUGIO ¬O¬! -Luego, se escuchaba la voz de Hao- JAJAJA INUTIL ¬O¬ -luego se escucha un golpe sordo (causa: un puñetazo bien plantado en la cara de hao por parte de horo)-

Ren: O-oUu -corta la comunicación, toma su bolso y comienza a caminar entre los árboles buscando uno lo suficientemente grande para refugiarse en el- - -Xx

**-De repente, sale una hermosa ardilla y se le queda mirando-**

Ren: o-oUu -mira con curiosidad a la ardilla- q haces despierta a estas horas? ô-O...

-La ardilla saca un cigarro- Déjate de bromas chino ¬O¬UUu No hablemos de menores despiertos ¬O¬ -Se pone a fumar-

Ren: ... -cara de WTF!-

-La ardilla le tira el cigarro encima- Vete a dormir enano ¬O¬ No es horas de que andes por ahí vagando ¬¬U No sabes con qué te puedes encontrar ¬O¬ -la ardilla se va-

Ren: -aun atónito- .O.U

-sacude su cabeza y se sube a un árbol q hay por ahí... este era bastante amplio y era el lugar perfecto para dormir-

**-De repente, salen 3 ardillas-**

¬O¬ Hey hey que haces aquí ¬O¬ -dice una ardilla-

Lárgate enano, este no es lugar para chiquillos como tu ¬O¬ -dice otra ardilla, fumando-

No invadas propiedad privada ¬O¬Uu -dice la tercera ardilla, con un machete-

Ren: .w. -cara de wahhh?- oigan no soy enano! O.óU

**-Una ardilla lo patea y lo tira para abajo-**

No seas llorón ¬O¬UuU! –Dice la ardilla-

Si quieres droga, vuelve, sino PIERDETE ¬O¬ -dice la ultima ardilla con el tabaco en mano-

Ren: -cae al suelo de cara en un lodazal- (N.a./May: xDU un charco de lodo o.oU)

**-Suena nuevamente la música de psicosis- (N.a/Allu: por dios oxO)**

Ren: -oculta su rostro en su cerquillo- ...

**-psycho mode ON-**

Ren: -saca de su bolso la espada de la dinastía tao- u úXxX

-Las ardillas le tiran 987563219999555777 nueces- FUERAA!¬O¬

Ren: -empieza a golpear con esta el árbol talándolo- Ò0ó! -cara de psicópata-

-las nueces le caen encima, cubriéndolo todo-

Ren: -saltan un montón de nueces al mismo tiempo en q ren sale volando hacia arriba empuñando la espada- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡ -su grito de guerra resuena tan fuerte que unos pájaros en árboles vecinos salen volando espantados-

**-De repente, el árbol, que estaba talando, le cae encima-**

Ren: xwx -debajo del árbol-

Ardillas: ÑAJAAA ¬O¬ -se van fumando-

**-Empieza a llover-**

Ren: -queda inconciente debajo del árbol hasta el día siguiente-

-Al día siguiente, era un hermoso y tranquilo día. Hora aproximada: 9.30 de la mañana-

Ren: -sale de debajo del árbol- -

-De repente, Ren siente algo caliente atrás, como una pequeña brisa-

Ren: -voltea lentamente notando su sudor frío- °-°U

T. Rex: -lo seguía oliendo, sin decir nada- ..

Ren: -piensa: "#&! O.O anna no me dijo q era una de esas islas!- °-°U

**-De repente, el Dinosaurio, le estornuda en la cara-**

Dinosaurio: AAAHHH UN CHINO! SOY ALERGICO! ¬O¬UU

Ren: -todo moqueado- °-° -piensa: no te muevas ren T-T-

-Suena ruidosamente el intercomunicador- POR FIN LO DESCUBRISTE ¬O¬U -era anna- SOCIALIZA O SERÁS ALMUERZO PARA ALGUIENES ¬O¬UUU -suena la voz de hao de repente- JAJAJAJ TE HARAN PICADILLO INUTIL ¬O¬U –luego se escucha otro golpe seco (ya se imaginaran XD)- CALLATE INUTIL! -era la voz de horo-

Ren: ho-hola.. o-oUuUu -piensa: ¬¬ los dinosaurios tienen el cerebro de una pasa -w- porq tendrías q molestarme en hablarle ¬¬?-

Dinosaurio: Tengo hambre º-º! -mira a ren- Tengo hambre, tienes comida ¬¬UuUu?

Ren: ammm... 9-9UuUu ...no no tengo °-°U

Dinosaurio: Entonces SERÁS MI COMIDA! ¬O¬! Aunque eres muy pequeño para saciar mi hambre ¬¬Uu... -en ese momento el dinosaurio estaba dispuesto a comérselo-

Ren: -retrocede lentamente- o-oU

**-Entonces, en un desesperado intento de ser el héroe, llega...el oso º-º!-**

Oso: -montado en una liana, gritando como tarzan- AAAAHHH! YO TE SALVARE!o0Ó!

Ren: -veo atónito al oso- °-°Uu -piensa: wtf?-

-el oso cae encima del dinosaurio-

Oso: AAAAHHHH! -Aún gritando- ...Holas n-n -hablándole al dinosaurio- quieres comértelo ¬¬? entonces tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! oOÓ! -El oso hace su kung fu extraño y le cae a golpes al dinosaurio- º-º!

Ren: o-oU -observo como el dinosaurio es apaleado por un oso- .w.U

-El oso seguía golpeando al Tiranosaurio Rex-

Oso: MUERE! ¬O¬ -termina de apalearlo y lo mata-

Dinosaurio: -...

Ren: -se acerca al oso aun atónito- o-oUu .. ammm... -x- supongo q he de agradecerte...

**-Musica trinfante-**

Oso: no hay de que º-º! -lo abraza- BUAAAA PENSE QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO! TOT! -llorando como niñita-

Ren: ammm.. -le da palmaditas en la espalda- ó-oU

**-De repente comienzan a escucharse ruidos de pasos... "BOM, BOM, BOM" .. al mismo tiempo q el suelo temblaba-**

Ren: y eso °-°?

Oso: AAAAAHHHH! ToT! -llorando ahí-

**-En eso aparece un dinosaurio mucho más grande q el T.rex.. con una aleta en la espalda y un hocico mas alargado- **

Oso: -se pone serio- o-Ó a ese lo mataré! -saca sus cuchillos ninjas-

(_N.a May: no me acuerdo como se llamaba u.uU pero creo q era paleosaurus, si no es asi corríjanme n-nU_ )

Paleosaurus: -Mira fieramente al oso- ...

Oso: -le devuelve la mirada fría- o--Ó... AAAHH! -salta sobre el dinosaurio ninjamente-

Paleosaurus: -gira y lo golpea con la cola mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol-

Oso: auch T-T... -llorando por el golpe- OXó te matare! -le pega en una pata con un palo- AAAHHH! MUERE MUERE!

Paleosaurus: -ni se inmuta- ..

-Camina hacia el oso al mismo tiempo en q abre sus fauces amenazadoramente-

Ren: -paralizado contra un arbol- °-°U

Oso: Buaaa T-T... -corre nuevamente hacia el dinosaurio para pegarle- Deja al chinito en paaaz! TOT! -lo golpea-

Paleosaurus: -golpea nuevamente al oso con su cola-

-Luego camina rápidamente hacia este y lo apresa pisándolo con la pata derecha-

Oso: ...sálvate..chinito -... -muere-..

Paleosaurus: -toma la cabeza del oso con sus fauces y se la arranca despiadadamente-

Ren: -en shock y sin poder creer lo q había visto... piensa: habia pensado mal de ese oso.. solo queria hacer amigos y murió.. murió por la cobardía de este chino q no pudo moverse por el miedo.. como pude ser tan entupido.. debí ayudarlo .. al mismo tiempo en q unas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos-

**-Aparece el alma del oso-**

Oso: CORRE! oOÓ! -empujando al chino- Muévete!º-º que no te mate n-n

Ren: -cierra los ojos fuertemente- perdóname! -grita a todo pulmón- ( y si ese oso se convierte en el alma de ren? XD )

Paleosaurus: -deja de masticar al ya deshecho cuerpo del oso para fijar sus ojos amenazadores en ren-

Ren: -piensa: oh, no.. ya me vio.. moriré también.. no se podía mover por el miedo.. jamás habia experimentado un miedo tal-

Paleosaurus: -camina hacia ren abriendo sus fauces y mostrando sus amenazadores colmillos-

**-Mientras tanto en la pensión asakura... todos miraban atónitos las escenas-**

Hao: JAJAJAJ MATALO! ¬O¬UUU Que se lo coma +-! Aunque apuesto a que ni sabe bien ¬¬U..

Horo: -piensa: ese oso como se atreve a acercarse a mi ren ¬¬ -muy feliz porq el oso habia muerto- n-un

Lyserg: Ren! mátalo ToT -gritando desde su esquinita, solito-

bason: señorito ren T-T -flotando por ahí-

Chocolove: MI NEGRO PUEEE EJCAPA MI REN TOT! -llorando sobre el hombro de horo-

Yoh: -comiendo palomitas- o-oU

Horo: -mira de reojo a chocolove- yo se q podrá huir además tiene su lanza..

Hao: -le da un zape a horo- No seas inútil, el pobre chino inútil la olvidó en el barranco +! MUAJAJAJA ¬O¬

Yoh: n-n jijiji el podrá ingeniárselas para salir

Horo: O-O anna! has algo! -la zarandea-

Anna: -zapea a horo- suéltame ¬¬U...El chinito va a vivir - -U... Total, el nunca está solo ¬¬U..Ahora cállense ¬O¬

Horo: -U -vuelve a su lugar-

**-De vuelta, con Ren..-**

Ren: -mira hacia todos lados buscando una solución.. piensa: no hay de otra.. tendré q pelear o perecer- o-ó! -desenvaina su espada-

Paleosaurus: -lo mira burlonamente- ese escarbadientes no me hará nada ¬¬

Ren: -corre hacia el paleosaurus y salta quedando en su espalda.. continuación clava la espada en su hombro derecho-

Paleosaurus: -lo toma con las fauces y lo lanza fuertemente contra un árbol-

Ren: -choca y queda inconsciente- u-u

**-En eso aparecen Zenki y Goki-**

Paleosaurus: -observa a las criaturas esas- ô-o

-Estos dos derrotan al dinosaurio y llevan a Ren a un lugar seguro..-

**-después de varias horas... hora aprox.: 13.00 pm-**

Ren: -despierta- u-ô donde estoy -observa a su alrededor-

-observa q hay varias campanas de incubación donde hay huevos rotos- o-oUu

**-El sitio estaba completamente solo...pero de repente aparece un dinosaurio volador y se para a su lado-**

Pterodactilo: ¬¬... -mirandolo-

Ren: o-oUuU -mira al dinosaurio-

Pterodactilo: ¬¬...-lo empieza a picotear en la cabeza- Intruso intruso o0Ó!

Ren: XOxU -se cubre con sus brazos y corre alejándose del pterodactilo-

-El Pterodactilo lo persigue volando y...le hace caca encima y se va- Pterodactilo: JAJA ¬O¬

Ren: - -U -camina todo sucio por las instalaciones y encuentra el baño-

-Suena el intercomunicador ruidosamente- AJAJAJAJAJAJAA TE HICIERON ENCIMA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -era Hao, riéndose de el- JAJAJAJAJA ¬O¬ -Al fondo, se oye un golpe sordo, departe de anna, por haberle quitado el intercomunicador- ¬¬U

Ren: XDDU

-se limpia- u úU

**-De repente, aparece un hermoso y tierno conejo-**

Conejo: Hola n-n..

Ren: -observo al conejo ya harto de los animales- ...u úX TU TAMBIEN VAS A INSULTARME O ESCUPIRME O ESTORNUDARME O CAGARME! -finalmente ren explota en una de esas explosiones atómicas-

Conejo: ToT...-sale corriendo y llorando- ME GRITÓ! TOT BUAAAAA! -Corre donde su manada de conejitos-

Ren: -con la respiración agitada- ... -sale del baño y recorre las instalaciones- u úX

**Continuara…**


End file.
